


Unspoken fears

by Poncho_muskrat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute domestic shit love, I love my son, Mentions of Rape, Natasha is a smart cookie, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Sorry Carl Azuz, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yet he suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poncho_muskrat/pseuds/Poncho_muskrat
Summary: Peter panics during class when he sees his rapist is getting out of jailTony, Steve, and Natasha find him





	Unspoken fears

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!!  
> Explicit roasts about Carl Azuz from CNN Student News!!!!  
> .....P.s. sorry Carl Azuz.....  
> And mentions of past rape so if you feel triggered at all I suggest you don’t read!

Thursday’s were usually pretty mellow for peter in history class. He liked history, learning about all the stuff Howard Stark had invented and about Steve and Bucky’s past life’s, but he was more of a science type of guy. 

On Thursday’s they just watched CNN student news and then had to write down two interesting facts about what they learned. Back in eighth grade he had watched them for his class too, and they were funny, but now Carl Azuz sort of freaked him out with his crappy puns and his crack addict lookin’ face. 

Peter had been writing down about some bakery who had made a giant cookie when he heard his name. 

“-Steven Westcott is due to get out of jail on Friday of next week. After the horrible rape of Peter Parker, the then 18 year old had been sentenced to eight years in jail, guilty with rape. The now 26 year old will be put on parole and if he breaks it, it will be another two years for him-“

People were staring at him in dead silence, his classmates looked shocked, even the teacher looked like she didn’t know what to do, but Peter didn’t care about them, all he could think about was The was Skip’s hands held him down roughly and he violated him. 

“It’ll be our little secret.”

Peter grabbed his bag and left the room, leaving before anyone could stop him. 

He didn’t really know where he was going, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and how dirty he had felt after Skip had praised him. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Einstein. I’ll be back next Friday to study again.” 

Peter shuttered as he opened the front entrance door and made his way downtown. 

This time he didn’t have May or Ben to help him through this again. It had been around a year since May died and he was just starting to get used to living in the Avengers compound with Tony Stark as his guardian. 

They all treated him great, though Sam thought he was annoying, and maybe dr. Strange too, but Tony said not to worry about them. 

Peter was in an alley way changing into his suit and before he knew what he was doing he was swinging to the compound. 

By the time Peter had gotten there he was exhausted, he just wanted to take a long, long nap. FRIDAY greeted him when he snuck into his room. 

“Peter it seems you are in distress.” Her voice was coated with worry. 

Peter knew he was hyperventilating, and it got better when he frantically pressed the spider emblem on his chest and his suit deflated to the floor. Peter didn’t say anything back, he just changed into new clothes and sat on the edge of his bed, gripping his curly locks tightly in his fists. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was in an important meeting, he didn’t really know if he was needed but Pepper made it seem like “you go or i’m firing you” kind of. She couldn’t even fire him so what was the point? Who knows. 

Steve and Natasha had been dragged along too, and they looked bored, though they both hid it better than him. 

“Sir, it seems Peter requires your assistance.” FRIDAY announced in the conference room. Most of the other business men looked annoyed the AI was interrupting but Tony ignored it, having a bad feeling in his gut. 

“Is school even out yet? Please tell me he’s not working on the suit at school in the bathrooms or something weird like that.” Tony groaned into his hand. 

“According to his vitals, he’s hyperventilating in his room, he’s not responding to me.” Tony’s heart rose to his throat, standing up quickly and leaving the room before anyone could protest. Steve and Natasha followed behind him. 

Tony didn’t know what happened to him, no one on the team did unless they knew who Steven Westcott was, but they had shown no signs on indication they did. 

Peter hadn’t wanted it on the news, his name was never supposed to come up, why did it come up?

Tony knocked on the door first and when he didn’t receive an answer he opened it to find peter rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to control his breathing. 

“Pete, kid, breath with me.” Tony crouched next to him and put his hand on his thigh, peter reacted badly and gripped it tight enough to bruise. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s Tony, you’re in the Avengers compound in your room. Steve and Natasha are with me, you’re safe here.” Peter’s eyes darted around the room in a fearful way like something was going to get him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked. 

“He’s having a panic attack.” Natasha said. “Tony move.” She said. 

“What-“

“Move.” She ordered more sternly. Tony moved out of the way and let her do what she wanted. “Peter, it’s Natasha, we’re going to move to the floor okay? Is it okay if I touch you?” 

After a moment of silence peter nodded, she gave him time to adjust to the touch and eventually they moved to the floor. She motioned the two men in the room to do they same and they were all laying on their backs on the cold floor minutes later. 

“What are we doing?” Tony asked. 

“When panicking it helps to lay down to relax the muscles.” She said. Peter’s grip tightened on her hand. “You’re doing great, Peter. Keep breathing in and out. Focus on something in the room.” 

Peter decided to focus on the water filter in his fish tank, the soothing sound reminded him of a stream on an early spring morning. 

They stayed on the ground for about seven more minutes before Peter was calm enough to think on his own. 

“Steven Westcott is getting out of jail next Friday.” Peter just barely whispered. 

“Is he a criminal you locked up?” Steve asked. 

“You could say that.” Peter said. 

“Who is he?” Tony asked. 

“A bad man.” He said. 

“What did he do?” Steve asked. They waited for him to continue, a few moments later Peter spoke in a low voice. 

“He’s a rapist.” The avengers had dealt with rapists before, and it wasn’t a good time when they learned about their releases from jail. They deserved to stay there for the rest of their horrible lives for what they’d done. 

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Natasha spoke softly so he wouldn’t get worked up again. 

“Sometimes that’s just what happens, even though they should stay in jail for the rest of their lives, that doesn’t always get to happen, it’s just the way the world works.” Steve said.

“I don’t like the way the world works.” Peter whispered. “He should be dead.” They barely heard him but they did and they gave each other a worried look. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Steve asked. 

“He was 18, he’s 26 now, probably twice as strong.” Peter mumbled as he zoned out on the ceiling with glossy eyes. 

“Peter-“

“It’s been eight years.” The boy said, his voice was breaking. 

“Peter, I thought you said you put him in jail.” Tony said. Steve and Nat looked at each other suddenly. “How could you have done that if you weren’t Spider-Man.” 

The tears fell from Peter’s cheeks for the first time that day and they poured. He couldn’t look at anyone in the eyes, he just couldn’t, just like he couldn’t at school. 

“I w~was only e~eight~!” Peter sobbed. “I didn’t k~know what he was d~doing~!” 

“Shhhhh, Peter, you’re okay now, you didn’t know any better, there’s no way you could’ve known what he wanted.” Natasha whispered to him, stroking his soft hair back to calm him down. Tony and Steve just stared at the boy. 

Did Peter just say he was raped by an 18 year old when he was eight and now he’s out of jail? 

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too much.” Steve recovered. Peter’s eyes blinked quickly at the ceiling like he was trying to focus his eyesight, before looking at Steve, then back to the ceiling. 

“He was my b~babysitter.........he showed me a~adult magazines and told me we should do what they were doing, because that’s what he and his f~friends did with each other.” 

“I’m so sorry, Peter, we should have known.” Steve said. Peter sat up slowly, thankful for Natasha’s guiding hand. He broke out in more sobs when he saw Tony crying into his hand and shaking. Peter climbed into his lap and hugged the billionaire, Tony hugged back tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Steve and Nat watched sadly as the father and his son comforted each other. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Peter’s voice was muffled from Tony’s shirt but he understood him perfectly. 

“That’s on me, Underoos. I should know these things about you, and I understand if you just wanted it to stay in the past, we don’t blame you, It’s not your fault.” 

Peter nodded quickly into his shoulder as Tony rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I love you, dad.” Peter whispered. Tony kissed Peter’s forehead and carded his fingers through his hair. 

“I love you too, kid. You have a whole group of superheroes who love and will protect you at all costs. You’re safe here.” Tony said. 

“Thank you.” Peter said. 

“It’s no problem, kiddo.” Tony said.

“If you ever feel like this again don’t hesitate to tell us.” Nat told him. 

“Okay.....I will.” 

“And if you have a nightmare, wake one of us up.” Steve reminded. 

“Your like our little spider baby, don’t be afraid to express your feelings.” Nat said, gently rubbing his arm. Peter started to tear up again and held out his arm to the two and kept his other arm tightly wrapped around tony. Steve and Nat joined the hug and soon they were just a hugging pile on the ground. 

“I love you guys.” Peter sniffled. “So much.” 

“We Love you too, buddy.” Steve said. 

“Never forget that.” Nat whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
